For She is The Last
by Yuiitsu Sakka
Summary: Sesshoumaru's life was saved by a stranger, now he has a debt to pay. What happens when he is forced to protect The Last in order to repay his debt. Rating might go up, I haven't decided yet.
1. Complete yet Incomplete

Blinded by the snow, Sesshoumaru, small, young, and alone, wondered aimlessly through the blizzard

Blinded by the snow, Sesshoumaru, small, young, and alone, wondered aimlessly through the blizzard. The snow was about waist deep and temperatures were dropping fast. Suddenly, in a flash of white, he was under the snow with no way to get out.

He had been separated.

'_Mother...'_

That's right, he remembered the hunting party. They had been ambushed.

'_Father...'_

He wasn't there to protect them from the panther demons. And Sesshoumaru ran.

'_I'm sorry...'_

Then, just when he thought he would die from hypothermia, a hand reached through the snow to grab him. He was lifted into warm arms and before he fell to unconsciousness, there was one thing he heard the stranger utter.

'_To repay me, Sesshoumaru, you must save her, you must find the last...'_

Seshoumaru awoke from the dream in a slight daze.

'_How very odd, I have not dreamt of that since I was young.'_

Standing, he jumped to the top of the tree and looked to the horizon.

'_Something is amiss...'_

Kagome looked at the jewel in her palm. Its clear pink innocent glow twinkling happily at her made her whole insides fill with joy. The jewel was complete, Naraku was dead, and Kikyo was _alive._

It just made her that much happier when Inuyasha had given the Shikon no Tama back to her, telling her that he decided being all demon wasn't such a good idea and now that Kikyo was alive again, bringing her back would kind of be a moot point.

She was happy, she really was, it was just that... she couldn't help but feel something missing, like she was alone in the world.

Kagome threw the jewel into the air and snatched it back up, holding it tightly to her chest.

'I should never, EVER, do that again.'

Sighing, she got up and started down the road back into the village.

Her attention quickly snapped back into focus when a dark cloaked figure appeared on the road before her.

Clutching the Shikon even tighter, if at all possible, she suddenly felt a warm sensation wash over her. Then she heard the stranger speak.

"Fear not my child, for at last, I have finally found you."

A/N: There how was that, SHORT I KNOW!! I think this to be a very good story considering it's inspired by one of my favorite childhood movies. If you can guess it,

I'z give you a cookiez!! .

well anyway... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Ja Ne!

Yuiitsu


	2. Again

"What do you mean you've found me?"

Kagome watched the skin stretch over the old crone's teeth as as she formed a wide grin.

"Well how many ways can you translate 'I've found you', child? I have been searching for you and at last you have been found!" the crone chuckled.

The old woman squinted her hazel eyes at her while stepping forward, trying to get a better look.

"My, my, haven't you grown..."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she took a step back.

"Oh, nothing," the crone croaked waving her hand as if to dismiss the subject. "Come here child, I have something for you."

Kagome hesitated not wanting to trust the old woman, but then the Shikon in her hand gave a merry pulse, sending a comforting wave throughout her body. She took a step forward, still try to be coutious. The woman step forward also and before Kagome could step back the crouching old woman reached up and pulled Kagome down to her level. She gave a small eep before the old crone spoke again.

"Yes, yes, you're deffinatly her." she gave her face a quick look over before speaking again.

"And the seal should be...right...about...HERE!" she cried as she took two fingers and poked Kagome right in the middle of her forehead.

"OW!!" She yelled as she stubbled onto her backside. Rubbing the stinging sore spot on her forhead, she looked up to see that the old woman had disappeared, leaving only her and the slight breeze lingering in the forest.

Getting up, she brushed off her backside while grumbling about crazy old women and their pointy fingers.

"And now I have a headache. Thank you, you old crone." she said sarcastically as she sighed. Well it couldn't get any worse could it.

XxXxXxXxX

On second thought...

Kagome hid in the bushes while masking her aura, hoping the seemingly dumb youkai would just go away.

Stupid idea.

The youkai, a bull by the looks of those sharp horns perched on top of his head, turned when she sudden gave a small sneeze. The next thing she knew, she was on her feet and running.

'_Just let me get away, just let me get away, justletmegetaway. OH WHY DID I HAVE TO GET LOST!!'_

Her chest hurts from the effort of breathing and her legs burned from running so fast. Cuts and scrapes littered her body and her clothes were ripped in various places. She had to get help, it was her only chance. She had to try and call for Inuyasha, or anybody!

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!"

XxXxXxX

Sesshoumaru walked on the path he'd been following all day. His instinct told him he would find what he was looking for at the end of this road. He stopped as the air suddenly shifted. A wind picked up and he soon realized he was in the presence of another being. Turning around he looked upon the young maiden standing a few feet behind him.

"Good to see you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"As to see you, tell me, are you the one causing my uneasiness?" he asked with a glare.

Closing her hazel eyes, the young maiden smiled while shaking her head slightly.

"Such hostility towards your own allies, Sesshoumaru. Such a thing will get you nowhere." she said calmly as her eyes opened again, gleaming with mirth.

"No, I beleave your instincts are on edge because your life long search will soon be coming to an end."

"What is it you are trying to say?"

"You know of what I speak, Sesshoumaru. That which you seek is right at the end of this road."

There was a sudden scream as Sesshoumaru took off in the other direction. The slight scent of blood hit his nose and he picked up speed. Then he heard another scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!"

XxXxXxXxX

Kagome ran like her life depended on it and just as the bull youkai was gaining on her. She forced her legs to move faster as she tried to ignore the burning sensation spreading through her body.

Just as soon as she burst through the trees, she was immediately met by a giant wall of rock and stone towering over her.

'Crap! What am I gonna do now?!' she thought just as she heard the bull crashing through the trees and into the clearing behind her.

She spun around, looking for something, _anything_, to defend herself with. She turned finally to look the bull in the eyes when she suddenly felt a hot searing sensation on her forehead. She crumpled to the ground as the excruciating pain spread through her body. The Bull gave a furious roar as it started to charge right for her. She lay there helpless and unable to move.

_I'm gonna die!_

Dust clouds formed as the bull picked up speed.

_I am going to DIE!_

The burning sensation increased as it neared.

"NO!" She screamed as she flung her arms up to cover her head.

She could practically feel the bull's hot breath on her when it emitted another scream. She heard the sound of ripping flesh and cracking bones and then a loud thud as something heavy hit the ground.

Sneaking a peek, she cracked one of her eyes open, only to scream when she came face to face with none other than a dead bull head.

"You kill youkai everyday, yet you scream when you see the dead carcass of a simple bull?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of someone suddenly talking and felt an unusual relief when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there, wiping his blade of the filthy bovine blood.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, but then stopped to keep from latching herself onto him and thanking him for saving her.

She cleared her throat.

"Sesshoumaru," she greeted with a stronger tone this time. "What are you doing here?"

He raised a delicated eyebrow.

"It appears, Miko, that I am saving your hide once again."

His tone was cold and indifferent and she cringed when he put an emphasis on the word 'again'.

"Why?" she asked her tone a bit weaker than before.

He seemed to think about it for a time when he finally shrugged.

"You were in need of assistance." He said matter-o-factly.

She shot a glare at him.

"That very well may be, but you have to admit you're not exactly one to lend assistance to whoever needs it."

He narrowed his eyes minutely.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have to admit anything." With that he turned on his heel and started to walk away when the wind picked up.

"Sesshoumaruuu," it whispered in a voice that only he could hear. "You promised."

He nearly sighed as he turned to see her trying to lift herself up only to wince in pain when she settled the weight onto her injured ankle.

"Damn..." she hissed through her teeth.

Suddenly she was being lifted into the air and into Sesshoumaru's arms. She remembered when she helped give it back to him for helping with the jewel shards.

"Hey," she squeaked as he began to walk. "Where are we going?"

"To get your ankle fixed. I have no use for a wounded Miko."

She glared at him, but the was all. Because, in all honesty, she had no problem with a free ride.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: **I know, I know. It took me _forever_ to update and I am sorry. I was really procrastinating over weather or not I should even _finish _this story because the more I thought on my original plot, the more I hated it. But do not fret, I have a new plot that is **much** better than before!

Until next time!

Ja Ne!

Yuiitsu Sakka


End file.
